My Precious Arietta
by H-bomber
Summary: He should have died at the age of twelve, The Score said so, but why, why was he still alive. Was it possible that, The Score was not absolute? Original Ion x Arietta


I really need to keep my attention on one project at a time…oh well, I'll finish Invader Zim fanfic eventually. Well, this is Original Ion x Arietta. And it's AU 'cause I want this to be happy, but I will make Ion himself. The only difference is he won't be dying.

* * *

'My sweet little pet,' Ion mused as he combed Arietta's wild hair. He had to make her presentable if she were to be Fon Master Guardian. It has been six months since he was supposed to die, but he still felt fine. He couldn't have misread the score, that was impossible. He was the Fon Master for Yulia's sake! Maybe, just maybe, the score was not absolute.

"Ion-sama," Arietta whispered just loud enough for him to notice, "why do I have to…look nice?" she pondered, causing Ion to smile. She truly brought joy to him.

"Because my little Arietta, I have a meeting today, and though I detest it, I have to attend. And whom should accompany the Fon Master for protection?" he prodded.

"Me?" she asked simply.

"That's right, you," he ceased combing her hair and gave her a hug, causing her to blush. He has been doing this quite often lately.

_Flashback_

'I feel, as if I'm forgetting something,' Ion mused to himself as he lied on his death bed, 'something important, oh well, I'm dying, Arietta will…' it suddenly dawned on him, and his eyes widened in horror. He quickly turned his head, and stared at the skull of the liger Arietta gave him. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he felt his heart pang with sadness.

"I-I don't want to die," he said out loud, "I-I want to live," he didn't have much to live for, all he had was the cursed score, the blasted Order, and, "Arietta…" he muttered. He reached out his hand for the skull, hoping if he reached it, he wouldn't die. He knew it was foolish, and futile, but, "I-I love her," his second epiphany in the last minute. She wasn't just a pet, not like from the beginning. She actually cared for him, for his well being, and, though he loathed it, he shared those feelings. Something rose from his throat, and he leaned to his side and puked, he was disgusted.

"I don't want to die…" he muttered finally as he passed out from the pain.

He woke up several hours later in a daze. Where was he? He looked to his side, and smiled. His precious pet, the only thing he loved was by his side in the end. He lifted his hand, and gently clasped her cheek in his palm. He caressed her face, and he couldn't stop smiling, a real smile.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room, lying on his bed. A doctor suddenly came into his room, with a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh good, you're awake Fon Master," Ion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was no need to tell him the obvious, "I will be blunt, it's apparent you consumed food poisoning, likely an attempt on your life," Ion's eyes widened, someone tried killing him.

"I was, poisoned?" he questioned, he didn't expect that.

"Yes, thankfully, Arietta came to your room in the morning and found you in that state, and when you puked, it got rid of just enough poison so you could survive a day at most. You're very lucky, this kind of poison doesn't cause someone to puke, something else caused that."

'Arietta,' he thought to himself smiling at her, she was a good guardian, even though she didn't do anything directly. But then something hit him, there was still one thing that made no sense, "If that's the case, then why was I in pain for the last year?" he held back a glare, he had a feeling he wasn't given proper aid when he was supposed too.

"Pre-mature arthritis, don't worry, it's so weak that a couple of vitamin pills will clear that up," yep, something was definitely wrong here.

"Who are you?" the doctor looked mildly surprised at his unusual question, but didn't even blink,

"I'm a doctor from Malkuth," that settled it, if he was telling the truth, that must mean the Order was trying to get rid of him, since the doctors before him all came from Daath, or perhaps the Order was just filled with incompetent morons like Mohs. He believed it was the later.

"What was I food poisoned with?"

"A weak poison, just a bunch of herbs that don't mix well together, if it was an attempt on your life, it was a pretty sloppy job,"

'That made no sense either,' Ion thought to himself. 'If that were the case, this 'sloppy job' shouldn't have even made it past my lips. This doctor has no idea what he's talking about, it's more likely someone with limited resources did this,' Ion concluded to himself. But even then he had doubts. There were too many things unknown, best not to worry about it, he's just have his food tasted from now on. Or he'll make his own food, yeah, that sounds good.

The doctor continued to babble on, but Ion paid him no mind, he was just concerned with how cute his sleeping pet is.

_End Flashback_

"All done," Ion announced as he as he finished dressing Arietta in her dark, goth like dress. She looked perfect. Someone knocked on his door, informing him the meeting was about to start, "Very well, come Arietta, time for us to leave," he said as he gave her one last hug, and softly kissed her head.

"Ion-sama?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked smiling at her. She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. His smile grew as his cheeks turned slightly red.

'My precious pet, no,'

_My precious Arietta_

* * *

A/N: Not nearly as long as I wanted, but whatever.


End file.
